Impulse
by AnImE4LiFe21
Summary: Things seem alright for Naruto, until two new kids enroll into his school. When Naruto begins to date one of them, Naruto begins to understand himself more. But just how much can their relationship stand up to? This story contains yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first story here. I'll probably post a new chapter every week, or every two weeks. Sometimes it just depends on how I feel. I want feedback on this story, so let me know how you like. I want comments about everything: syntax, spelling, word usage, plot, story development, everything!

If the formatting sucks, sorry, it's the site.

YYY indicates a shift in time, like fast forward so and so minutes, hours, days, etc.

This story contains yaoi content, but not the first chapter. ;-)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY

** Impulse**

Naruto stood there, staring at myself in the mirror as he got ready for school. He could only think about the new names the kids at school would call him.

"Naruto, you're gonna be late for school." Naruto's guardian Iruka had just yelled up from the kitchen. He put my jacket on, and walked downstairs.

"Good morning," Iruka said in his best 'I know it's tough, but you can do it' voice. He responded with, "Whatever."

"Now you listen here young man, you will not talk to your guardian that way."

"Whatever, you know, I feel kind of sick, maybe I should stay home from school today."

"I'll bet. Now you're going to school, and that's final."

"Fine."

So, as Naruto arrived at school, he noticed something different. There was a group of people crowded around a person. As he went over to investigate, his friend Kiba ran up to him.

"Hey Naruto." said Kiba.

"Hey Kiba." responded Naruto.

"Did you hear? We got two new exchange students. One's named Sasuke, and the other's named Gaara."

"That's cool, I guess."

"Oh come on. You could be a little more excited than that."

"It's not that big of a deal. They'll probably just end up being jerks."

"Well, anyway, I'm gonna go say hi. Don't be so anti-social."

With Kiba gone, Naruto went on to first period Spanish. The new kid Sasuke was in his class, and the teacher, Mr. Sarutobi, introduced him.

"Class, this is Sasuke Uchiha. He's one of our new students and will be in 1st period Spanish with us. Let's all give him a big _bienvenidos._"

"Bienvenidos." said the class in a dull unison.

"Well, Sasuke, how about taking a seat next to Naruto."

Sasuke walked over and took the seat next to Naruto.

"Hi, I'm Sasuke."

"Yeah, I know." said Naruto a bit annoyed.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Cool…So, do you wanna like, hang after school or something? I don't really know anyone, and my mom wants me to make friends."

"Sorry, can't, busy."

Oh, okay, maybe later then?"

"Yeah, maybe."

After that, Naruto moved on to 2nd period World History. Now, the other new kid, Gaara, was in his class.

Ms. Mitarashi said, "Class, this is our new student Gaara. He is an exchange student from the Village Hidden in the Sand, from the Land of Wind. Be nice, and if you don't, I will make sure the rest of your junior years of high school lives will be hell. Okay, how about you take a seat next to Neji."

Gaara slowly walked to his desk next to Neji. It was 2 columns and 3 rows away from Naruto. The instant Gaara saw Naruto, he felt something, something inside his heart. The boy was in love.

When Gaara got to his desk, the only thing he could do was stare at Naruto. The rest of World History went on pretty regularly. The teacher assigned a 5 page paper about the fall of Rome due in 2 weeks. After class Gaara walked up to Naruto.

"Hi," Gaara said.

"Hey," Naruto responded.

"I'm Gaara, and you are?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Oh, cool…W-wanna go to lunch together?"

"I don't care."

"Kay, let's go."

The two walked down to the cafeteria. When they sat down, they were greeted by some of Naruto's friends. There was Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Tenten.

"Guys, this is Gaara. Gaara, this is Ino, Shikamru, Kiba, and Tenten." Naruto said.

"Hello." Gaara timidly said.

"Hey," they all responded in unison

About five minutes later, Sasuke saw Naruto and his friends, and sat down next to them. Naruto introduced Sasuke to the rest of the bunch. The rest of school was pretty boring. When 3:30 came, Naruto bolted from the exit. He saw Gaara with Haku and Mizuru. Haku pushed Gaara to the lockers, and Mizuru knocked his stuff on the ground. When Naruto went over to investigate, the duo calmly walked away and fake coughed 'queer.'

"What jerks." Gaara said scornfully.

Naruto asked, "What was that all about?"

"Oh, it's just…because…I'm…gay."

"Oh." Naruto halfway froze. He wasn't homophobic; there just hadn't ever been a lot of gay people in his life. He didn't know how to respond.

"It's nothing," Gaara said.

With that Gaara and Naruto both went home. That was the only thing Naruto could think of all day. A gay student at Konoha High. What were the odds? What was the rest of the school year going to be like? How was Naruto going to react around him? What does this affect his life? These were the questions that were on Naruto's mind as he slowly drifted to sleep while doing his homework. A gay student, one thing was for sure, things were certainly going to be different.


	2. Chapter 2

The end of this chapter has some foreshadowing at the end of it.

Again, I need criticism, so review away!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

The next morning, Naruto awoke and did his daily morning routine. On his way to school, he saw Sasuke on the other side of the street. Apparently, Sasuke saw him too because he began to cross the street.

"Hey, Naruto!"

Naruto weakly waved back. What did this kid want now is what Naruto thought.

"Good morning Naruto."

"Good morning."

"Did you finish your Spanish homework?"

"No, I don't really care."

"Oh well, you can borrow mine."

Sasuke began to fish out his Spanish homework from his book bag. He handed them to Naruto.

"Here you go." Sasuke said as he was handing Naruto the homework.

"Oh, thanks." Naruto replied.

"Don't mention it."

Suddenly Naruto kind of wanted to talk to him. They talked about sports and anime. Interestingly enough, they both like the same animes. Naruto was a bit shocked at how much they had in common, but he kind of liked it.

"So, are your parents together?" Sasuke asked.

"No…my parents are dead." Replied Naruto coldly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"It's ok. I can't blame you. So, how about your parents?"

"My parents are dead too."

"Oh."

For some reason, at that moment, Naruto felt so close to Sasuke. It was nice to have someone so similar to him. Ever since his parents had died, Naruto's felt so alone. Iruka was a great friend and guardian, but he still didn't know how it felt, how it felt to feel so, alone. Naruto was happy that he had found a friend.

YYY

At school Naruto and Sasuke saw Gaara.

Gaara said, "Hey Naruto."

"Hey," Naruto responded. He still wasn't sure how to handle the situation.

"So, umm, do you like, wanna eat lunch together later."

"Umm," Naruto didn't know how to respond. He couldn't turn him down, that would be so rude. But what if said yes? How awkward would that be?

"Sure. Yeah."

"Great," Gaara said, trying to hide his smile.

"Hey, how come you kind of paused there for a bit," asked Sasuke.

"It's nothing. Come on, let's go to Spanish.

Naruto couldn't focus on anything. He just kept thinking about Gaara, and his words. 'Because I'm…yaoi. You know…gay.' Why was Gaara gay? It just wasn't right. There aren't supposed to be any gay people in Konoha, are there? Why was he thinking about it so much? And what about that other new kid, Sasuke? Why was he being so persistent at trying to be his friend? Naruto had tried to perish the thought, but he couldn't. It was all just a bit too much.

YYY

Lunch had finally come. They were serving miso soup. Naruto saw Gaara sitting by himself.

Ok, I can do this, he thought.

"Hey Naruto."

"Hey Gaara."

Naruto looked so awkward. What he was he supposed to do? What was he supposed to say?

"So…" Naruto half-what said.

"So…um… what did you get for lunch?

"Oh, uh, ramen."

"Oh, cool…"

"What did you get?"

"Gizzards and salted tongue."

"Kind of gross."

"Yeah…"

They sat in silence, each not knowing what to say to the other one. This was one of the most awkward moments of Naruto's life. Will someone please just say something?

"So…," Naruto asked,"What are your parents like?"

"Oh, um…" Gaara started, "My parents are dead."

"Sorry, I didn't know."

"It's ok…"

"My parents are dead too."

"Oh, my condolences."

Even though they were talking about their respective dead parents, things seemed less awkward. Just like with Sasuke, it was nice to have another person like him. It made Naruto feel kind of warm inside. Just as Naruto was getting up, Gaara spoke:

"So…I know I've already asked you this…but, do you…wanna come over?"

Naruto thought abput this for a moment. Should he say yes? Would things be awkward? There was only one way to find out.

"Yes," Naruto replied, "I'll go to your house today."

"Yay. I mean, cool, whatever," said Gaara trying to not care like a bad boy.

Naruto smiled, Gaara was funny. What was this feeling starting to overcome him? He started feeling all warm inside. It was just something about being around Gaara that made him feel this way. And he liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

Like always, read and comment. The yaoi part starts here.

_Chapter 3_

Naruto walked into Gaara's house and was greeted by a cool blast of fresh air, which was a refreshing relief from the 92 degree weather outside.

"Temari, Kankuro, I'm home," yelled Gaara through the hallway.

"We're in the kitchen," they both yelled in unison.

Gaara and Naruto walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Gaara," started Temari,"Who's your friend?"

"This is Naruto. He's one of the first friends I made at school."

"Oh, that's nice. Naruto, are you staying for dinner?"

"Um, yeah, I guess," answered Naruto.

"Ok, remember, dinner's at 6. So, Naruto, how do you like-"

"We're just gonna go up to my room now. Okay bye, see you at 6." With that, Gaara took Naruto by the hand and led him upstairs to his bedroom. When their hands touched, Naruto felt something again. It was the same warm feeling he felt last time he was with Gaara. It was alien, yet, also sorta inviting.

"Bienvenue dans ma chambre."

"What," asked Naruto.

"It means 'welcome to my room' in French."

"I didn't know you spoke French."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me. So, do you wanna play _Kingdom Hearts?_"

"Sure."

"Kay, I'll be Sora, and you can be Roxas."

"Kay."

They played for about an hour. Suddenly, the air stopped and it started to get hot. Gaara took his shirt off, revealing his mesh undershirt. Naruto looked at Gaara who was sweating. Suddenly he was hot too, and Naruto began to take his shirt off.

"Hey, you know you suck at this, right," asked Gaara.

"Well, that's because I've never played this game a day in my life," replied Naruto.

"Excuses, excuses."

"Whatever." With that, Naruto playfully shoved Gaara.

"You know I'm right," said Gaara shoving him back.

Naruto shoved him back, then, Gaara reciprocated. This went on till they started wrestling on the bed. Eventually, Gaara pinned Naruto down.

"I didn't know you were so strong," said Naruto, laughing.

"That's one of the things you don't know about me," said Gaara smiling.

Then, they looked at one another. Gaara on top of Naruto, both of them staring intently into each other's eyes.

"Hey, we should-"

Naruto was stopped mid-sentence by a kiss from Gaara. Naruto's eyes widened at the alien feeling of his lips touching another male's. Yet, for some reason, Naruto felt strangely secure, as if he were in a dream. Gaara gently removed his lips and stared at the shocked Naruto.

"I'm sorry…It's just that, you looked so... I couldn't-"

This time, a kiss from Naruto stopped Gaara. Gaara blushed as he felt Naruto's warm tongue touching every inch of the inside of his mouth. The two began passionately making out, each kiss sending tingles down their spines. Gaara started moving his hand up and down Naruto's abdomen. Naruto took his shirt off, and Gaara started to lick Naruto's nipples. Naruto let out a moan of pleasure at the wet touch to his sensitive nipples. It was almost too much to bear. Gaara stood up and took off his undershirt. He slowly started taking off his pants, revealing his hard-on bulging against his briefs. Naruto's eyes widened as he knew what was coming next. Gaara took off his briefs showing his pale, circumcised cock. Naruto took off his pants and drawers, nervous about what was coming. Gaara stepped up to the anxious Naruto lying on his back. He put Naruto's legs on his shoulders.

"Are you ready," asked Gaara.

"Yeah…," replied Naruto.

Both Naruto and Gaara closed their eyes as Gaara slowly entered Naruto. Naruto clenched the sheets as pain and pleasure encapsulated him. Gaara began slowly thrusting in and out of Naruto. Each time, giving Naruto another inch of his cock until all of it was inside Naruto. Naruto felt as if his anus was going to rip. Gaara picked up the tempo and began drilling Naruto even faster. Each thrust sending ripples of pleasure through Naruto's body. Both let out groans of ecstasy. Gaara started thrusting into Naruto viciously until he couldn't take it anymore, and Naruto came.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, auggghh!"Gaara groaned aloud as he came inside Naruto. Feeling Gaara's warm cum inside him made Naruto cum again all over his chest. Gaara then proceeded to take his member out of Naruto and lick all of the cum off Naruto's bare chest. Gaara gently plopped onto the bed, panting alongside Naruto. The two then proceeded to spoon.

"I love you Gaara."

"I love you too Naruto."


	4. Chapter 4

So much dialogue! Also, another gay couple is revealed_. _And as usual, I live for feedback, so remember to tell me your thoughts. 3_  
_  
**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

_Chapter 4_

Naruto was woken up in his bed by the warm touch of sunlight against his skin. It was a very lovely Saturday morning. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. Naruto yawned loudly as he recalled the events of last night.

_"I love you Gaara."_

_"I love you too Naruto."_

Naruto began to smile as the memories of his and Gaara's love making came rushing in. The night was so magical. He had never felt anything like it before. _Wait, does this mean I'm gay_, thought Naruto. He hadn't really thought about it before. He had never been attracted to men before. It was just something about last night, with Gaara, in his room…_Sigh,_ that night was just perfect. He started thinking of when he'd get to have another night with him. Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Iruka's voice.

Iruka yelled, "Naruto, come down for breakfast."

"Kay." Naruto wondered what he'd do today. Maybe he'd go to Shino's house and see what new bugs he'd found.

"Sooo, where were you last night?" Iruka asked in a playful tone.

"I was at a friend's house." Iruka's face lit up.

"Who is this friend? What's his name? Where does he live? When can I meet him? Why were you over there? How do you know him?-"

"He's a good guy, his name is Gaara, he lives on 192 Kizuna Drive, you can meet him never, he invited me over, and he's in my World History class."

"Oh, it's so nice you're making frien- wait, why can't I meet him?"

"Well, it's just, I'm not really sure if you'll like him."

"Why wouldn't I like him?"

"Because he's-" The clock struck 9.

"Oh, will you look at the time, I gotta go. See ya Iruka." With that, Naruto bolted out the door in the direction of Shino's house. He had just had to tell someone about what to him last night. _I hope Shino will understand._

YYY

After about 2 miles of walking, Naruto was in front of Shino's house ringing his doorbell. The door opened revealing Shino in his boxers. Naruto had never really noticed how fit Shino was until now. He had a much toned 6-pack and nicely developed forearms. _Wait, why am I noticing these things now?_

"Hey, Shino, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Um, I'm kind of busy right now," said Shino while looking in the direction of his room.

"What are you busy doing?"

"Um, yeah, why don't you come right in?"

"Thanks Shino," said Naruto smiling.

Naruto sat in the chair adjacent to the couch Shino was laying on.

"Okay, so, this something that I have to tell you. It's kind of big, so, please be okay with it, okay?

"Well I don't know what it is yet, so sure."

"Okay, well, so, I think I'm gay…"

With that statement, Shino's ears perked up and he quickly sat upright.

"Wh-why do you think you're gay?"

"Ok, well, you know that new kid, Gaara, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, last night I went over to his house and we, um…we, had sex."

"….." Shino sat speechless with his jaw on the floor.

"Please say something…"

"I don't know what to say. I mean, I never would've guessed you were gay. I mean, why Gaara?"

"I don't know. It was just something about last night that was so…magical. It was the greatest I had ever felt. Just being there in his arms, made all my troubles go away. I wasn't worried about school, or Iruka. I felt like I was in a haze. Nothing else existed except for me and him…"

"Sounds like you really love him."

"Yeah, I think I do."

"Hey, while we're sharing this touching moment, there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I'm gay."

"Oh, wow. I wasn't expecting that."

"There's more."

"What?"

"I'm dating Kiba…"

Kiba then came out of Shino's room. Kiba was only wearing his briefs. This time, it was Naruto's turn to drop his jaw. Kiba took the seat next to Shino and kissed him.

"When did you guys start dating," inquired Naruto.

Shino answered, "We met last year. We were both in the same chemistry class. We were assigned to be lab partners and hated each other from the start. Then, one day-"

"Let me tell this part honey."

"Okay," said Shino as he kissed Kiba. Kiba reciprocated the kiss. The two started making out.

"Guys!" Naruto yelled. "Can you please stay focused?"

"What? Oh right! The story…," said Kiba. "Anyway, one day, we were working on our chemistry project at my house when we heard something outside. My dog, Akamaru, was next to an injured bird. The bird had fallen out of a tree and broken its wing. Shino nursed the bird back to health. From that moment on, I knew he was the one for me."

Kiba placed his hand on Shino's junk. Shino reciprocated by nibbling on Kiba's ear.

"Guys, seriously, again!? Wait, why were you two in your underwear when I ca- Ewwww! You two were having sex, weren't you?!

"Do you really want to know," asked Shino.

"No, maybe, I don't know. So what do you think about me and Gaara?"

"Well, I think you two make a cute couple," said Kiba.

"You love Gaara, don't you?" asked Shino.

"Yeah, I think I do…" Naruto responded.

"Well then, you should go for it. It's so rare for people to find others who they truly love."

"Yeah, it'd be nice to have something like you and Kiba."

"Yeah," said Shino whilst grabbing Kiba's hand, "we have something special…"

"I think I'm gonna do something special for Gaara. Thanks you two."

"You're welcome," they both said in unison.

With that, Naruto left.

"Now," started Kiba, "Where were we?" Kiba then proceeded to take off Shino's boxers and wrap his lips around Shino's member.

"Oh, yeah…," moaned Shino as he began coming inside of Kiba's mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this chapter was late, it being Thanksgiving and all. I hope you guys had fun over Thanksgiving break though :-). Remember, leave reviews and dattebayo!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

Naruto woke up feeling happier than usual. It was an average Sunday morning, nothing unusual about it. Naruto just had this surge of happiness and energy this morning.

"Good morning," said Naruto as he slid down the rail into the kitchen and grabbed an apple.

"You're awfully happy today," responded Iruka.

"Well, I have no reason not to be, now do I?"

"Would this have anything to do with your new friend?" Iruka said with a smirk.

"What, pffft, no, ptch, of course not." The doorbell rang. Naruto opened the door, revealing Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke."

"Hiya."

"What are you doing here?"

"I am here to tell you that you are going to a party tonight."

"I am?"

"Yeah, you are, with me."

"Um, I kind of had plans…"

"Cancel 'em. I'm still new; shouldn't you be showing me around?"

"I guess, but-"

"Great! I'll pick you up at 7. See ya." With that, Sasuke left, leaving a confused Naruto in his wake.

"What was that all about," asked an inquisitive Iruka.

"Apparently, I'm going to a party."

"Ooo, a party. Glad to see you're branching out."

"Yeah…"

Naruto then left the house, and began walking. He wasn't quite sure of where he was going. He just started walking. A party… He'd never been to a party before. What if the other people shunned him. He had never really been popular. So many things were swirling around in his head when Sai suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey Naruto."

"Hey Sai."

"How are you?"

"Okay, I guess."

"You don't sound okay."

"It's nothing."

"Come on. You know you wanna talk about it."

"Fine. Well, I have a lot of stuff going on in my life. Iruka's on my case, we have those new kids, and my love life is finally kindling. I just have a lot on my plate right now."

"Well," whispered Sai into Naruto's ear, "If you ever need a stress reliever, call me." With that, he grabbed Naruto's ass and walked off. _What just happened?_ Naruto then found himself outside Gaara's house for some reason. He decided to knock. The door opened.

"Oh hello. You must be Kankuro."

"Yeah, and I'm assuming you're Naruto."

"Um, yes. So, is Gaara home?"

"Yeah, he's upstairs. Come in. Gaara, Naruto's here!" Naruto entered the familiar kitchen. It was nice being back in his boyfriend's home.

"Can I get you something to drink? Water, Coffee…"

"Um, coffee please." Naruto was just now noticing the décor of the house. There were a lot of fans on the walls. And in the living room, there were three puppets above the fireplace. Kankuro returned with two cups of coffee.

"You like what you see," he said pointing to the puppets.

"Huh, oh yeah! They're really cool."

"Yeah… They're called Crow, Black Ant, and Salamander. I have another set of them that are much bigger in storage."

"That's pretty cool."

"Yeah… I made Crow and Black Ant, but Salamander was given to me as a gift from my friend, Sasori."

"That's a pretty unique gift."

"Yeah, I like it a lot." Just then Gaara came downstairs.

"Hey Gaara."

"Hey Naruto. So Kankuro, we're just gonna go upstairs now." The two then went upstairs to Gaara's room and shut the door. Gaara then planted one on Naruto.

"You taste like coffee," said Gaara with a smile.

"Well I think this coffee needs some sugar." Naruto then kissed Gaara. Naruto shoved his tongue down Gaara's throat, sucking the air out of his lungs. Gaara started swirling his tongue inside Naruto's mouth.

"This coffee's pretty sweet," said Gaara. They continued making out for about 20 more minutes until Kankuro called them down for dinner.

Kankuro cooked up some sort of animal. Species: ?

"Dig in guys." Both the boys eyed it cautiously.

"What exactly is this," asked Naruto.

"Fried iguana with green chilies and pickled radishes." The only thing that was kinda good was the pickled radishes, mainly because they were this cool electric purple.

"How's the food boys."

"Um… great," responded Gaara. The tall homemade clock struck 6. _The party._

"This has all been really nice, but I gotta go," said Naruto.

"You're leaving so soon," asked Gaara with a subtle look of sadness.

"Yeah, there's this thing I promised a friend I'd do. Sorry."

"Alright, I'll walk you to the door." The two stood in the doorway.

"Come by again soon, okay?" Just then, Gaara gave Naruto a gentle goodbye kiss.

"Okay," said Naruto smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto is getting ready for the party. I wonder how the party will go...

As usual, review, favorite, follow, and REVIEW.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

It was 6:30 and Naruto was staring into his closet. Staring at it now, his closet seemed so big. He never really wore many of the clothes Iruka bought him, mostly just the ones he wore. It was 6:40. Sasuke would be here to pick him up in 20 minutes. _What am I gonna wear? Wait, why am I worrying about this? It's not like I care about this or anything. I'm just going because I promised him. Still, it's not like I shouldn't look presentable._ Naruto walked down the hall to Iruka's room, and knocked on the door. Iruka opened the door. He was looking surprisingly dressed up.

"Naruto, is something wrong?"

"Um, kinda… Why are you so dressed up?"

"Huh, oh, I um, have to, is there something you wanna ask me?"

"Oh yeah, I need your help picking out an outfit."

"For the party?"

"Yeah."

"Sure. Glad you're finally reaching out to your guardian." By the time Iruka was finished, it was already 6:55. Iruka picked him out a white button down with a black T-shirt underneath. To match, he picked out black jeans with Naruto's black and white Adidas. Still, Naruto felt like it was missing something, so he picked out a red tie to match. Iruka told him not to button the shirt. Naruto thought it looked better that way. At 7:02, Sasuke arrived to pick Naruto up. He was wearing a navy blue blazer with an incredibly light blue dress shirt underneath. He had on tan khakis and brown tennis shoes. He seemed formal, yet oddly casual. Naruto could tell this was his natural element.

"You ready," asked Sasuke.

"Yeah," said Naruto. Naruto said goodbye to Iruka, and the two drove off.

"So," started Naruto, "Whose party is it?"

"Ino Yamanaka's. You know her?"

"Yeah." They didn't talk much on the 15 minute drive there. Naruto still couldn't get over the fact that he was going to a party._ This is gonna be fun._

YYY

The party sucked. The minute they walked in, Sasuke was drag away by a group of girls. Naruto just stood by the wall drinking. He got a beer for some reason. It was warm. A minute later, Rock Lee came by.

"Hey Naruto. Are you enjoying the party?"

"I guess."

"Well, you should be dancing or something. After all, we have to enjoy our youth. Okay, I'm gonna go dance, see ya." It all happened so fast. All Naruto remembered was a green flash. By that time, Naruto had drunk 7 beers. Just as Naruto was about to die of boredom, Sasuke came.

"Man, it is not easy getting blow jobs," said Sasuke.

"What," asked a shocked Naruto.

"I mean, first, you have to learn the girl's name. Then, you actually have to make conversation with before she sucks you off. It's even worse when multiple girls want to do it back to back. Man, I'm not sure if I have any cum left. Naruto did a spit take with his beer.

"So, are you enjoying the party?"

"Not really."

"Why not?"

"The music's too loud, the beer is awful, and everybody here is acting stupid."

"Alright, then let's go somewhere else. Take my hand." Sasuke led Naruto into a room upstairs. For a second, when Sasuke touched Naruto's hand, he felt the same spark he did when Gaara touched his hand. _No, forget about it._

"Is this quiet enough for you?"

"Yeah…"

"So, talk."

"Talk, about what?"

"You said the music was too loud. Obviously you meant for conversation. So talk."

"Okay, um, do you have girlfriend?"

"Let me think about this for a moment."

"What's there to think about? It's a yes or no question."

"I mean, sometimes when I have sex with a girl, she asks if this means we're going out, so I say yeah. It's not really anything. I'm not seeing anyone."

"You are ridiculous."

"Why am I ridiculous?"

"Because, you don't care about love."

"That's not true, I love love."

"No, you don't. All you care about is sex. You just, hook up with some poor sap, and then throw them away like the pickles on some cheap hamburger. Have you ever experienced true love? That moment when you realize that you can't live without that one person in your life. And when they're around you feel safe and secure. You just wanna be held in their arms and be loved. That is the best feeling in the world, and you will never know that feeling." As Sasuke leaned in to kiss Naruto, Naruto pushed Sasuke to the ground.

"What the hell do you think you're doing," asked Naruto in a furious tone.

"Well, I was about to kiss you until you pushed me away."

"I know, the question is why?"

"You know how you were just talking about love, well, I realized that that person is you. I love you."

"But, you're straight."

"Hey, I can fall in love with at least one guy, right?"

"Well too bad, I'm taken."

"By whom?"

"Gaara."

"Really? That lucky bastard. Alright, play hard to get, but you will be mine someday."

"Just take me home."

"Alright."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, sorry I forgot to upload a chapter next week. But, since this one is so short, I will upload Chapter 8 tomorrow. Also, remember to review and favorite!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

Naruto got home at about 2 o'clock in the morning. There was a ruckus going on in Iruka's room. _What the hell could Iruka be doing?_ Suddenly, a crash came from his room, and Naruto raced upstairs. Iruka's door was locked for some reason.

"Iruka, are you alright?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Open up or I'll bust the door in." Iruka quickly opened the door. He was wearing nothing but his light blue bathrobe with the little dolphins on it.

"Are you sure you're alright Iruka?"

"Yeah, I'm totally fine. How was your party?"

"It was kind of lame and Sas- is that honey on your neck?"

"Huh? Oh that. I was, um… making some tea and I accidentally spilt some honey on myself."

"Well what was that crash?"

"I dropped a vase."

"Hmm…"

"It is 2 o'clock in the morning, and you have school tomorrow. Go to bed mister."

"Alright, alright."

YYY

_Fuck the world._ Naruto had a hangover. He really shouldn't have gone to that party yesterday. Getting drunk, talking to Lee, Sasuke trying to kiss him… Yeah, a lot of stuff happened yesterday. Now it's 7:23 on a Monday morning. _I wonder if Iruka would let me stay home this time, since I'm actually sick._ Naruto took a quick shower and threw on some clothes lying in the corner. He wasn't sure if they were clean or not, but he really didn't care. Naruto went downstairs with a look that said, 'Please, kill me'.

"Good morning sunshine."

"Bite me."

"My, aren't we nasty."

"I feel awful."

"Well feel better, you have to be to school in 20 minutes."

"I know, I know." Naruto quickly ate his oatmeal, and then headed out the door for school. On his way there, he ran into the usual Sasuke. _Fuck me._

"Hey Naruto, wait up." Sasuke ran across the street.

"Hey," said Sasuke. Naruto almost didn't want to reply back.

"Hey Sasuke."

"How have you been since last night?"

"Alright, I guess."

"Just alright," began Sasuke whilst touching Naruto. "How about I make you feel great?"

"Stop it, alright," said Naruto smacking away Sasuke's hand. "I already told you, I have a boyfriend."

"Oh yes, little Gaara. How is he? Are you happy being in a relationship with him? Does he appreciate you?"

"Bite me."

"If you're into that I will," retorted Sasuke while winking.

"Grow up."

"I think I'm already big enough, if you catch my drift." Naruto scoffed as he walked away. When Naruto got to school, he ran into Shino.

"Hey homo."

"Hey Shino, could you please not call me that in school," whispered Naruto.

"Why? It's fun."

"Because, I don't want everyone to know I'm gay."

"Speaking of people being gay, what did you do with Sasuke at that party yesterday?"

"What're you talking about?"

"I was at that party with Kiba when I saw Sasuke take you upstairs."

"Oh..."

"So again, what happened?"

"Okay, I went upstairs with Sasuke because it was too loud downstairs. Then… he tried to kiss me."

"He kissed you?!"

"No, I said he _tried_ to kiss me. But I pushed him away and told him I have a boyfriend."

"Then what happened?"

"He said I would be his someday."

"Sounds interesting, so are you gonna tell Gaara?"

"No."

"Do you really think that's wise? I mean, wouldn't you want to know if someone advanced on your bf?"

"Maybe… I just don't want him to overreact."

"Yeah, well just hope he doesn't find out from someone else."

"I know." Just then, the 5 minute warning bell sounded for first period.

"Alright, I gotta go to Biology, see ya Naruto."

"See you Shino."


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, here is Chapter 8. The students of Konoha High have a guest speaker! I wonder who it is... Anyway, Favorite, comment, show you siblings, show your friends, even show your parents! But that may not be smart... And sorry about the lateness, I was busy during the holidays; you know how it is.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

Naruto walked into first period Spanish the same time as Sasuke did, earning him a squeeze on his ass from Sasuke.

"Don't, do that." Naruto and Sasuke took their usual seats next to each other. _Fuck me. I forgot I sit next to Sasuke._

"Alright class," began Mr. Sarutobi, "El leccion de la dia es lugares."

"Que?" asked Naruto.

"I said: the lesson of the day is places."

"Ohhh…" responded the class in unison. Sasuke kept sending notes to Naruto all period. They said stuff like 'hot stuff', and 'can you please turn off your sexiness, it's distracting me', all period. It was actually kind of funny.

YYY

As soon as class ended Naruto rushed outside of class before Sasuke could catch him. _How the hell am I gonna spend the rest of the year with Sasuke right next to me?_ Naruto perished the thought and went on to 2nd period World History.

"At least I'll get to see Gaara," said Naruto with a smile.

Naruto and Gaara were the first people in the room.

"Hey handsome," said Gaara whilst hugging Naruto.

"That is the third 'h' word I've been called today."

"What was the first?"

"Homo."

"Who would've guessed they were accurate?" Gaara then gave Naruto a peck on the cheek.

"Really," asked Naruto as he started to French kiss Gaara. Just then, Ms. Mitarashi walked in. The two boys quickly separated.

"Hey boys." Ms. Mitarashi started to smile.

"Hey Ms. Mitarashi," replied the boys in unison. The rest of the class started to file in.

"It was fun while it lasted," said Naruto.

"Well how about you come by my place today and we'll try something new," asked Gaara.

"What kind of something new?"

"You'll see." Gaara gave him another peck when no one was looking, and took his seat.

"Today class is the Revolutionary War. But, before we get started, just let me remind you that instead of your usual 3rd period, you'll be having a special guest speaker in the gym. Students only."

"Why students only," asked one of the students.

"Because only students don't know about it," answered Ms. Mitarashi with an almost twisted smile.

The rest of class went on in its normal way. Except for when Haku made a rude outburst and Ms. Mitarashi jumped across the room and held Haku up by his neck until he apologized. It actually wasn't too surprising considering it came from Ms. Mitarashi.

Class ended and the entire student body went to the gymnasium.

"I wonder what this is about," asked Neji.

"Probably something lame, like about not being suicidal or something," answered Kiba.

When they got to the gym, Naruto sat next to Gaara. Then, Sasuke sat next to Naruto. _Great, I'm stuck between heaven and hell._ While Naruto was in Purgatory, the guest speaker came in. He was a man by the name of Jiraiya. He had two red tattoos underneath his eyes and long, white, spiky hair. He appeared to walk with a dignified manner.

"Hey kids, I'm Jiraiya." All the kids said hey.

"Now I bet you're all wondering what I'm doing here." The whole crowd sorta agreed in silent unison.

"Well, I'm here to talk about a very serious, life or death situation… Sex." Suddenly he had the crowd's attention.

"I've been around the block a quite a lot. So, to keep the youth of tomorrow from making the same mistakes I did, I decided to become a sex-ed teacher. So, what are your questions?" A few kids hands shot up.

"How 'bout you, with the buns in her hair?"

"Um," started Tenten, "I'm Tenten, and I was just wondering what age do you think is the right age of consent?"

"Well, I'll tell you that I lost my virginity at 14. I however, was completely ill prepared. So I recommend that you don't become sexually active till around the age of 16 or 17. Next question! You there, with the look that says 'I really don't wanna be here.'"

"Yeah, what would say to those who are already sexually active," asked Shikamaru.

"I say that condoms save lives. And that a lot of STD's can be cleared with an antibiotic. But, a lot of these diseases are quickly becoming more resistant to these drugs. So always check the quality of the turf before you step out into the field. Next is… you with the red hair and bitchin' tattoo."

"I'm Gaara, and I want to know, what exactly should you do, if you're interested in the same sex?" Just then, Haku yelled out "queer" and some students began to laugh. Jiraiya threw a basketball that was lying next to his foot at Haku and it hit him in the head.

"Shut the hell up! Now, Gaara, being bisexual myself, I can tell you that there are quite a few diseases out there for gay men, the biggest one being AIDS. Make sure you are always careful with whom you have intercourse with, and always have your partner and yourself checked for any diseases you may have. Other than that, all I can tell you is one of the greatest feelings I ever felt was having another man's tool up my sphincter. We still have 20 minutes left, so now let me ask you some questions." Jiraiya went on asking kids about their sex lives and giving them more valuable information. Naruto was kind of happy to know all of this stuff now, even though he's only been with one person.

At the end of the meeting, Naruto met up with Gaara.

"Hey, Gaara, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Naruto. What's up?"

"I was just thinking that, maybe we should get ourselves checked."

"I was kind of thinking the same thing too. Even you're the only guy I've ever been with."

"Me too, but if I somehow got something, I wouldn't wanna put you at risk."

"Aww, you're sweet. Ok, we'll both go together afterschool, kay?"

"Alright, see ya then." With a parting kiss, they both went on to their 4th period classes.

It was the end of the day. Naruto has his free period during 6th period, the last period of the day, so he stood by Gaara's locker until the final bell rang. He was trying to look like he wasn't waiting on someone. _What if we get tested, and it turns out one of us has something? Would that end our relationship, or would we just not have sex?_ These were the thoughts that were going through Naruto's head as the last class of the day ended, and Gaara went to his locker.

"You ready?" Gaara asked in a somewhat eager, yet subtly worried tone.

"Yeah," replied Naruto.


	9. Chapter 9

This entire week had been hectic, but I always make time for you guys. As always, Favorite, Review, then Follow, and in that order. Sorry I'm posting this at night.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

Naruto and Gaara were at the free clinic that was a couple blocks away from the school. The two went in and asked if they could get tested for any STD's, HIV's, or AIDS. The receptionist told them to wait 15 minutes and that the doctor will be with them then. They didn't talk during the wait. They felt they didn't have to.

Finally, the doctor came and took them into the back. Naruto was sent to room 10, and Gaara room 8. The tests took about 25 all together, and the two reunited in the waiting area.

"Alright, started Gaara, "you wanna say our results at the same time?"

"Yeah," said Naruto.

"Okay, 1, 2, 3…"

"Negative!" They both shouted in unison. The two were happy that they were disease free.

"Now, off to my house. I still wanna try something new," said Gaara.

It was 5 o'clock. The two were sitting on Gaara's bed making out. Naruto loved the feel of Gaata's warm tongue down his throat. Then Gaara stopped."

"Okay, you ready," asked Gaara.

"Yeah…" responded a nervous Naruto. He wondered what the surprise would be.

"Drop your drawers." Naruto did as he was told and pulled down his underwear. Naruto was missing the entire bottom portion of his clothes. Gaara then told Naruto to bend over on the bed, and he did. Gaara got on his knees behind the half-naked Naruto, and inserted his tongue into Naruto's ass.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked kind of nervously.

"It's called rimming. I saw it on the internet. Trust me, you'll like it."

"Ok…" Gaara continued and reinserted his tongue into Naruto's anus. Naruto shaked a little having the wet tongue licking his hole, but then, it felt strangely pleasing. Naruto's penis was starting to harden.

Gaara swirled his tongue in the outskirts of Naruto's hole, loving the taste off his boyfriend's ass. Naruto was in a state of ecstasy. Feeling the wet, warm tongue rapidly moving around his sphincter was quickly getting him off. His member was at maximum hardness.

"Okay enough," said Naruto.

"Why," asked a concerned Gaara.

"Just trust me. Now you take off your underwear."

"Alright." Now, Gaara wasn't wearing the bottom half of his clothes either.

"Bend over on the bed." Gaara listened to Naruto and bent over the bed. Naruto then inserted his rock hard member into Gaara without warning.

"Ow." Gaara said.

"Just trust me," said Naruto. Naruto drilled Gaara senselessly, giving him all of his cock since the get-go. Naruto felt Gaara's hole stretching as he pounded it mercilessly, never stopping for a second. Gaara was feeling all sorts of pain, but also pleasure. It was the best he had ever felt in his life. He wanted to tell Naruto to stop, but he couldn't. It felt too good.

Naruto kept on pounding Gaara till he came inside his ass. Feeling Naruto's hot load in his ass made him moan in ecstasy. Naruto still kept fucking Gaara savagely, each thrust shooting more cum in his ass. Gaara, taking in Naruto's entire load, finally came. Gaara shot so much cum it landed on his pillow at the far end of the bed. Naruto then took his dick out of Gaara's hole, flipped Gaara over, and began to suck Garaa's cock. Gaara arched his back in pleasure. Feeling Naruto's warm tongue wrap around his member was making him moan with pleasure. Naruto was enjoying blowing his boyfriend. Naruto's sucking making Gaara come again, while his cock was still inside Naruto's mouth. Naruto was a bit reluctant about swallowing Gaara's sperm, but it tasted too good not to.

The two continued having anal, and oral, sex for about another hour. By the time they were finished, Gaara's ass felt like it was about to rip, Naruto's phallus felt as if it were about to fall off, and both were pretty sure they didn't have any cum left. They didn't know what had come over them, but they liked it.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry I'm posting this chapter so late in the day. Today has been soooooooo horrible. I hope you guys' day has been going better than mine. Anyway, as usual, review and favorite. I LOVE seeing reviews, t makes me happy.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

Naruto woke up and did his usual morning routine. He took a shower, brushed his death, and got dressed. Once again, Naruto felt that same happiness he felt last time he and Gaara did it. _I wonder what came over me last night._ Naruto had never felt that way before, but something primal took over last night. It felt as if a fox was having sex with an opossum. Naruto was going to talk to him about it.

On his Naruto left a bit earlier than usual in an attempt to not see Sasuke. Nonetheless, his attempt was in vain, because he saw Sasuke at the crosswalk two blocks away from his house. Before Naruto could even speak, Sasuke was by his side.

"Hey, Naruto, can I talk to you for a second?"

"What do you want Sasuke?"

"I just want to say, I'm sorry for the way I acted at the party?"

"Oh. Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, I shouldn't have come onto you so strong last night. You have a boyfriend, and I should respect that."

"Wow. To be honest, I'm kind of shocked hearing that from you. Thank you Sasuke."

"You're welcome, but I do still want to be friends. So, can we?"

"Yeah, we can still be friends." Naruto and Sasuke shook hands with the reincarnation of their friendship.

They spent the rest of the walk to school talking about the newest edition of the _Buso Renkin_ manga that just got released today. Sasuke invited him to go the bookstore with him afterschool and get it. Naruto said yeah.

YYY

When they got to school, Naruto ran into Kiba, and Sasuke went to his locker.

"You're being awfully friendly to Sasuke." Kiba said while crossing his arms and leaning on his right leg.

"Yeah, we actually patched things up this morning," responded Naruto.

"Uh-huh. And are you sure that you should be friends with Sasuke, after everything that's happened?'

"It'll be fine Kiba. He apologized, and I believe him."

"Alright Naruto, but just be careful."

"I will Kiba, thanks." Naruto went to his locker, and Kiba took off in the other direction.

When Naruto arrived at his locker, Gaara was waiting for him; Gaara kissed Naruto on the cheek.

"Hey Naruto."

"Hey Gaara."

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to do something with me afterschool today."

"Sorry sweetie, I told Sasuke I'd go with him afterschool to get the latest version of _Buso Renkin_.

"Oh, alright."

"Maybe we can hang out later."

"Yeah, okay. See you later Naruto." Gaara walked off with a somewhat disappointed look. _I'll make it up to him somehow._ Naruto headed off to Spanish.

When Naruto got to Spanish class, about half the people who were in it were already there. Sasuke was in his seat, and Naruto took his usual seat next to him

"Hey Naruto."

"Oh, hey Sasuke."

"What's the matter? You sound kind of upset."

"Well, you kind of got me in trouble with my boyfriend."

"How so?"

"Gaara wanted to do something with me afterschool, but I told him we were doing something together. He didn't say anything, but I could tell he was upset that I was blowing him off for you."

"Oh, sorry man. You want me to talk to him?"

"No, it's fine. I'll make it up to him."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright man."

Naruto couldn't focus all throughout Spanish class. He was too worried about Gaara. He knew he probably shouldn't have thought much of it. After all, it was so small. But he just didn't like the idea that he hurt Gaara.

In World History, Naruto couldn't concentrate either. He barely even noticed when Ms. Mitarashi said there was going to be a test next Tuesday.

Finally, break came and Naruto went to the library. While there, he ran into Haku. _Fuck._ Naruto really didn't want to deal with the homophobe right now. Naturally, he sat at Naruto's table. Naruto noticed Haku's sketch book. He also noticed the note written on the page Haku was studying. The note said: _Haku, you need to focus more on the inner beauty of things. This drawing is so cold and lifeless. You need to open up your heart and look inside. Until then, you will continue making grades like these._ Haku saw Naruto looking and Naruto quickly looked back down at his Calculus book.

"What are you looking at, queer?" Haku asked.

"Huh, oh, um nothing," responded Naruto.

"Well, just keep your eyes to yourself, you fucking faggot."

"Hey man, what's your deal?"

"Nothing, what's your problem?"

"Why are you always calling people gay and shit?"

"I call 'em like I see 'em. Why don't you leave and go back to fucking your little boyfriend, Gaara."

Naruto stood up with the mention of his boyfriend's name in an insult. "What'd you just say?"

"How well can that little homo take a load, huh?" Haku said while also rising.

"You leave Gaara out of this." Naruto said while pushing Haku.

"What are you gonna do about it," said Haku while pushing Naruto back, "faggot."

Just then, Naruto slugged Haku with his left fist. Haku went down. Naruto tried to kick him, but Haku grabbed his foot and pulled Naruto to the ground. Haku then got on top of him, and began giving Naruto a series of lefts and rights. By now, the people in the library were already gathered round, but others from the hallways began coming in too. Naruto's face already had bruises on it. But Naruto refused to give in. He grabbed both of Haku's arms and headbutted him off of him. Naruto stood up and gave Haku a chance to get up before trying to hit him again. Haku lunged at Naruto, Naruto but sidestepped and socked him in his belly. Haku tried to pull Naruto down again, but Naruto was quick to think and kicked Haku in his face instead. It was almost pitiful watching Haku try to fight. Why was he filled with so much hatred? Just then, Naruto got an idea. Haku got up, faked left, and then gave Naruto a right hook to his ribs. When Haku went to finish the job, Naruto ducked and sweep kicked Haku with his right leg. Naturally, Haku fell like a sucker. As Haku lay on the ground, Naruto got on top of Haku, and kissed him. Haku was surprised by the sudden kiss from Naruto, but then he started to relax. Then, Naruto separated his lips from Haku's, and knocked him out with a haymaker from his right. Naruto stood up and said, "Don't talk about my boyfriend like that, bitch."


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys, sorry I'm posting this on a Monday instead of my usual Thursday. I will still post on Thursday this week though ;-). I was bust with a dance my school had; I hope you guys all had a fun weekend. Once again, Review, Follow, and Favorite. XOXO

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

Naruto was on the bench outside the principal's office with several cuts and bruises, and bruised ribs. Haku was in the nurse's office. Haku had things a bit worse. Naruto found himself outside the principal's office after the psychology teacher, Ibiki, came into the library right after the fight broke up, and took Naruto to the principal's office. He had the two student nurse's assistants with him, Hinata and Kabuto. One of the students, Sakura, was so skilled in the medical ways that the principal made her the school nurse. Naruto was happy that Haku was actually receiving good medical care. He was kind of sorry for what he did to Haku. Even though he had no right talking about Gaara like that, Naruto shouldn't have responded so aggressively. His thought was interrupted by the sound of the principal's office door opening. Lady Tsunade walked out.

"In my office, now." Naruto began the slow decent into hell.

"You already know why I called you in here, so let's not bother with the idle chit chat. What I wanna know is what on earth possessed you to take such a matter into the extremes like that?"

"Well, to be fair, Haku started it-"

"Yes, one of the students reported verbal bullying from Haku, but it is to my knowledge that you dealt the first blow?"

"Yes, but again, he was the one who started it, and I suffered injuries as well."

"But you may not have to go to the hospital! Look, I like you Naruto, and you know I am good friends with Jiraiya, who's practically like a father to you, but I am still the principal of this school. And as such, I feel it's fair to give you 2 weeks suspension and 10 hours of community service."

"What?! That's not fair, why isn't Haku being punished like-"

"Haku will be dealt his when he recovers. Now go get your things, you're going home for the day." Naruto left the office and went to clean out his locker.

YYY

Iruka wasn't home when Naruto got back from school. It was 10 o'clock AM. Iruka was still at work at the Konoha Elementary Training School. Naruto went upstairs and plopped onto the bed. He tossed his backpack casually into the corner. _This isn't fair. Why isn't Haku being punished like this? What am I gonna do while I'm not in school for 2 whole weeks!? _

These were the thoughts that were going through Naruto's head as he lay there on his bed. He lay there for about 45 minutes before deciding to get on the net. He was on Facebook when an ad for shurikens came up, so he decided to check it out. _Huh, 10 shurikens for $10… Sounds like a good deal! Buy!_ Naruto clicked on the "Add to Cart" button, and the shurikens would be here in a week. Now that Naruto had bought the shurikens, he was kind of bored again. You'd think a 17 year old boy would have more to do while he's on a suspension. Then, Naruto had an idea, he thought. He typed into Google: how to be a better boyfriend. All these things popped up saying stuff like, be nice to her while she's on her period, don't make her clean so much, but obviously didn't apply to this situation. So Naruto typed in: how to be a better gay boyfriend. Unfortunately, most of the sites he clicked on just showed him different sex positions, so he gave up the search for now. Now, Naruto was really bored. It was 2 o'clock now. Naruto started thinking about Gaara. He thought about the moments they spent together, how many kisses they'd shared, and Gaara naked. Before Naruto knew it, he had an erection. He liked it though. He liked how he only felt this way for Gaara. Naruto felt connected to Gaara, and not just because they'd had sex. Naruto just felt it deep within himself that he and Gaara were meant to be together. Thinking about Gaara, Naruto fell asleep.

YYY

Naruto woke up at 8:30 PM. _Uh, how did I sleep for six and a half hours?_ Naruto was just getting out of bed when Iruka walked in.

"Good morning, err, night, Naruto," Iruka said while frowning.

"I'm assuming you've heard about what happened at school?" Naruto asked while trying to look like a saint.

"You sent a kid to the hospital?!"

"I _almost_ sent him to the hospital."

"Naruto was in a quarrel with another student. Naruto and the other student began arguing when Naruto. Naruto assaulted the other student, and that was when the fight started. At the end Naruto stated, "Don't talk about my boyfriend like that, bitch." Oh my gosh, I can't believe this…"

Naruto had a look of horror on his face. "I-Iruka, I can explain…"

"I don't believe this. You have a boyfriend?! I'm so happy for you!"

Naruto had an incredibly shocked look on his face. "You're not shocked, disappointed, outraged?"

"Why would I be? I've known you were gay since I adopted you."

"You did? Why the hell didn't you tell me?!"

"I figured you tell me when you were ready. Plus, I'd have to be a hypocrite to hate you for being gay."

"Wait, you're gay?"

"Yeah. And that bump you heard when you came home from the party; I was having sex with my boyfriend, Kakashi."

"Kakashi, isn't he the Global Issues teacher at my school?"

"Yeah."

"Gross dude."

"Don't you sass me. You're still in trouble for getting suspended from school. And don't think you're just gonna be sitting around here watching _Bleach_ all day, because you're not. In addition to your community service, you're going to have lots and lots of chores. Now come down for late supper, it's ramen."


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys, sorry for being MIA (missing in action) for two weeks! _Impulse_ will resume its regular schedule starting today. Anyway, favorite, follow, review, ya know, do whatever. Thank you for your patience! :-D

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

Naruto woke up at 10 o'clock in the morning. He could barely sleep though; and it wasn't because he had already slept the previous day away. It was because he wouldn't be able to see Gaara during the day. The earliest he'd be able to see him would be 3:45. At least he had his community service to keep him busy. But that only took an hour out of his day. _*Sigh* This sucks. Damn homophobic Haku._ Anyway, Naruto had to be at the rec center at 11:30, so he decided to take a shower.

While Naruto was in the shower, he started thinking about Gaara. He thought about his cute shock of red hair, his Chinese _love_ tattoo on his forehead, and the mesh undershirt from the first time they had sex. Naruto could feel his dick hardening, so he started masturbating.

After his shower, Naruto put on a red arm shirt, a pair of tan cargo shorts, and some red and blue sandals. Iruka was already at the elementary school, so Naruto grabbed a banana and headed out the door. He was already halfway to the rec center when he got a text from Sasuke. _Hey, I heard about the suspension. That sucks._ Naruto was actually kind of happy getting that text from Sasuke. He wondered if he'd get the same text from Gaara.

When Naruto got to the rec center, he was greeted by a cheerful lady with long brown hair. "Hi, you must be Naruto. I'm Kurenai. Are you ready to work?"

"Um, sure."

"Great, come with me and I'll show you what you'll be doing." Naruto followed Kurenai outside. They came across two large pools. One stretched from 1 ft. to 4 ft. The other stretched from 3 ft. to 12 ft. Both pools were covered with leaves, and somehow, frogs.

"Your job is to clean those," Kurenai started, "Your pool nets are over there. Any questions."

"No."

"Okay, come get me when your hour's over and I'll sign the sheet saying you were here. Have fun." With that, Kurenai left and Naruto began to clean the smaller of the two pools.

YYY

Naruto got home at 1:30 in the afternoon. He would've been back sooner, but Kurenai insisted on treating him to lunch for doing such a good job with the pool. She was a really nice person. And it turned out she was married to Naruto's Spanish teacher, Asuma. She was the director of the entire rec center. Her job kept her busy, but she enjoyed. Naruto really felt like he'd made a friend as he took off his sandals, plopped down on the living room sofa and turned on the TV. He started watching _Fast 5_ when he heard a knock at the door. It was Shikaku, one of Iruka's friends and Shikamaru's dad. "Hey, Naruto, Iruka wanted me to check up on you. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Wanna come in?"

"Sure, got anything to eat?"

"Yeah."

Naruto ended up watching the entire movie with Shikaku. He never moved from the couch until the movie ended. He was pretty lazy. When the movie ended, Shikaku left. It was now 3:30; Iruka should be home soon.

YYY

It was now 4 o'clock and Iruka still wasn't home. _Where is he?_ As Naruto was deep in thought thinking of all the possible accidents that could've happened to Iruka, There was a knock at the door. Naruto opened it to reveal a smiling Gaara. Gaara jumped on Naruto and pinned him on the floor. "Ow," started Naruto, "what are you doing?"

"What, I can't give my jailed boyfriend a conjugal visit?" Gaara said while kissing Naruto

"Oh, what did you have in mind?"

"Come upstairs with me." Gaara and Naruto began making out with each other passionately while walking upstairs. When they got to Naruto's room, Gaara closed the door, pushed Naruto on the bed, and took his shirt off. "Now, where do you want me start? Do you want me to start at the top?" asked Gaara as he took Naruto's shirt off and started liking his nipple. Naruto moaned in pleasure. "Or, do you want me to start at the bottom?" asked Gaara as took off Naruto's pants and started blowing him. "Auggh" Naruto moaned at the feeling of his boyfriend's mouth around his cock. Naruto could feel he was about to come; but before he did he told Gaara to stop. Gaara took his mouth off of Naruto's dick. "What's wrong," asked Gaara.

"You do so much for me, and I wanna take care of you." Naruto got off the bed and pulled down Gaara's pants. He then began to suck Gaara off. Gaara pulled on the covers on the bed as his boyfriend pleasured him. He loved the way Naruto licked the tip of his cock. He loved his boyfriend period. He was happy that they were together. Even if they didn't have sex, he still wanted to be with Naruto. These happy thoughts are what Gaara was thinking about as he came inside his beloved boyfriend's mouth.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys,I'm back! I had to take some time off to study for everything! But, I'm back, and will be posting now every Friday instead of Thursday. Since it's been a while since I've posted, something big happens, or almost happens, this chapter. ;-)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

Naruto woke up. This was his last day of community service. He was actually going to miss the rec center. Kurenai is a great person, and he was happy to have made a new friend. She was incredibly supportive when he told her he was gay. She even gave him a few ideas for his next date with Gaara. He was looking forward to a romantic evening with Gaara as a celebration for his last day of community service.

Naruto had decided to pick up breakfast on the way. As he walked inside Ichiraku's Ramen shop, he saw Shino and Kiba; they looked like they were fighting. Shino stood up and started pointing at Kiba. Kiba stood up too and threw his arms up in frustration. Shino responded by throwing his coffee in Kiba's face. Kiba then proceeded to storm out of Ichiraku's. _I wonder what that was about._ But Naruto didn't have time to worry; he was gonna be late.

YYY

Naruto had 15 more minutes on the clock. He was gonna miss the rec center.

"Hey, Kurenai, is it okay if I still swing by here occasionally to help out?"

"Of course it is Naruto! You're more than welcome to come by anytime. Oh! I have something I wanted to give you." She went to her desk and picked up a piece of paper. "Here, it's a flyer for Asuma's birthday party next week on Friday. It's being held here and I would really like it if you could come." She smiled.

"Wow, thanks Kurenai. Yeah, I'll be there." Naruto was happy that Kurenai and he were actually friends. Naruto had a big smile on his face as he swept that lobby for his remaining 7 minutes.

YYY

Naruto texted Gaara to come to his house at 7. Iruka had a date with Kakashi and wouldn't be back till Naruto was asleep, so tonight was the perfect night for him and Gaara's celebration. He was really looking forward to this romantic evening with wine, good food (from the faraway lands of his freezer), and his boyfriend.

Now it was 7:15, and Gaara was late. Naruto was beginning to worry a little when he got a text from Gaara: _Hey babe, sorry, I'm gonna run a little late tonight. Just go ahead and eat dinner without me. XOXO_ Great, thought Naruto when suddenly the doorbell rang. Naruto went downstairs to answer it and it was Sasuke, kinda bruised with a few cuts on his face.

"Can I come in?" Naruto led the injured Sasuke upstairs to his room.

"Oh my gosh, what happened to you," asked a worried Naruto as he began dabbing at Sasuke's cuts with medicine.

"It's nothing, I was just walking home when some guys decided to try and mug me."

"Oh, that must've been terrible."

"Don't feel bad, I won." He smiled that slightly devilish smile of his. He winced at little at Naruto's dabbing.

"Oh man up. Well, the good thing is you weren't hurt too badly. Here, does it hurt anywhere else?" Naruto began feeling up Sasuke's side to check for more injuries. Sasuke shuddered slightly in pleasure.

"Uh, no. Try lower." Naruto moved to Sasuke's lower abdomen.

"Here," asked Naruto.

"No," Sasuke said while putting Naruto's hand on his hard on, "here." Naruto Jumped up and took his hands off of Sasuke's crotch.

"Come one, stop being such a tease."

"I said no!" But Sasuke launched across the room and pinned Naruto to the bed in one fluid motion. Even with his injuries, he was still pretty fast.

"Let go of me you jerk," yelled Naruto while he was struggling to break from Sasuke's grip.

"No. I want you, and I always get what I want." With one hand on Naruto's neck, Sasuke pulled down his and Naruto's pants. "Now, if you be quiet like a good boy, I'll try not to make it hurt so much."

Naruto's eyes widened in horror. "NOOO!"

Just as Sasuke was about to enter Naruto, Gaara walked in.

"Hey, sorry I'm late babe, I had some stuff I had to d-" Gaara stopped mid sentenced, grabbed his arm and slammed him into the ground. Gaara put his hands on Sasuke's neck. "What the hell are you doing to my boyfriend?!"

Sasuke could barely use any of his senses. It was as if sand was in his eyes, ears, mouth, everywhere!

"If I ever see you anywhere near my Naruto again, I'll kill you," Gaara yelled as he threw Sasuke out of Naruto's room, and a frightened Sasuke ran home. Gaara went to the bed and hugged a shaking Naruto.

"Honey, are you o-?"

"He tried to rape me. If you hadn't come when you had I-I-"

"It's okay. I'm here now." Naruto began to weep into Gaara's chest.


End file.
